Generally, computing devices such as personal computers or servers include a number of printed circuit boards (PCBs) mounted in racks, trays, or rails within a larger, framed box. The PCBs are typically coupled to multiple electrical connections in order to receive power or transmit or receive electrical signals. Accordingly, the PCBs must be consistently and securely positioned within the computing device in order to maintain secure and reliable electrical connections.
Release mechanisms known as “ejectors” have been used to insert or eject PCBs into or out of a desired slot. Ejectors may attach to the front (or “faceplate”) of the PCB, and employ a mechanical operation to reliably secure or release the PCB within the computing device's box. As computing devices continue to increase in popularity and use, the number and diversity of PCBs likewise is increasing. Accordingly, improved systems and devices are desired for inserting or ejecting PCBs.